Desperate Desires
by Samuraiko
Summary: Love is not always patient or kind. It is relentless, violent, agonizing, and unstoppable, as Goku is about to learn... somewhat citrusy, so read with care! New chapter is up, so enjoy!
1. Desperate Desires

_Note: "Desperate Desires" was originally based on another poem I'd written not too long ago, but it so well summed up Kurenai and Goku's relationship (both in _AND THE GREATEST OF THESE_ and in its companion short stories,_ TIL THE STARS ALL BURN AWAY _and_ BREATHE INTO ME_) that I reworked it. Part I (Attraction) is Goku; Part II (Seduction) is Kurenai; Part III (Culmination) is them both. For those of you who wanted to know more about these two, this is for you..._

_As always, read, review, and enjoy!_

* * *

**Desperate Desires**

**_Attraction_**

I feel temptation's subtle tendrils caress my heart,  
calling, beckoning, offering her to me  
"Come," they say, "give in to us"  
No, I shake my head,  
even as her scent catches my attention  
I close my eyes against her,  
trying in vain to shut her out,  
to hide this desperate passion from her,  
But I can sense the smell,  
the heat of a body near mine  
Her body burns like mine,  
blood pulsing, adrenaline raging,  
heart pounding in preparation  
To ward her off, I stretch out my hands  
and touch soft, warm skin...

**_

* * *

_****_Seduction_**

Fingers moving free of my control  
start tracing features I have so long dreamed of  
His breath caresses my hands as I stroke his face,  
and my hands begin to shake,  
my fluttering touch bringing goosebumps to his skin  
His answering touch shatters my control  
as eyes open, meet, and lock on each other  
Icy chills race up and down my spine  
even as liquid heat builds within me  
I hear a low groan of aching need,  
but is it his or is it mine…  
His breathing quickens, and his chest  
rises and falls beneath my fingertips  
His pulse drums up through my hands,  
racing to match my own

* * *

**_Culmination_**

Then all pretense of resistance is gone,  
as two whirlwinds of passion arise  
Fire and ice, control and abandon,  
thunder and lightning, slam together,  
exploding within and without  
There is no elegance, no grace,  
no sweet seduction  
It is raw, primal, almost savage, as two wild desires meet  
Now two minds are screaming,  
two bodies are ready  
And then the two become one from head to toe,  
melting together frantically,  
two voices scream out release...  
As one soul silently cries


	2. Heart's Call

_I hadn't originally intended to keep going with DESPERATE DESIRES, but part of me just wouldn't let it go._

_"Heart's Call" was written for Goku, based upon an agonizingcase of unrequited love I'd once suffered through. This poem represents a scene in AND THE GREATEST OF THESE, one that a friend of mine later said gave him chills. Then he saw this poem and got the shivers all over again. I love doing that._

**

* * *

**

**"Heart's Call"**

_night after night  
__when all the world seems cold and dark  
__I lie awake and stare into the shadows  
__thinking of you_

_my heart aches and my eyes burn  
__from unshed tears that will not fall  
__no matter how I need to cry_

_oh God, why do you haunt me so?  
__what is it about you that calls to my heart?  
__why does it take only one smile from you  
__to turn my world all upside-down?  
__and only one day spent apart from you  
__makes me feel so hollow inside?_

_how do you remain so calm, so placid,  
__when all I want to do  
__is fly apart like a lost and helpless whirlwind?  
__Is it love? lust?  
__passion? need?_

_what are you to me?  
__what am I to you?  
__am I anything at all?  
__are you my heaven?  
__are you my hell?_

_why can't you hear me __screaming your name?_


	3. Then and Now

_Note: For those who've been following along with TWISTED TIMELINES, you know that in that story, Goku has died, and Vegeta has married Kurenai (in that timeline, she and Goku only ever remain friends). However, the whole time I was writing the book AND THE GREATEST OF THESE, I wished that Goku was the single character so I could hook him up with Kurenai instead. But now I have this set of poems, and I can do whatever I darned well want. _

_In this series of poems, Goku is still married, but like in the anime, his marriage to ChiChi is a rather unfulfilling one, and karma is drawing him and Kurenai together for reasons neither of them yet understand._

_This poem, like the previous two, is told from Goku's point of view. The "then" aspects are in italics, while the "now" is not._

* * *

**Then and Now**

"_God, you feel good... so good... don't stop"_

lying among the twisted sheets  
i am haunted by her face  
the coolness of her hands

"_you are beautiful... never let anyone tell you otherwise"_

the warmth of her voice

"_what would us making love be like?" "wonderful"_

half remembered music fills my mind  
and my body arches against her phantom hands

"_i've never been kissed like that before... do it again"_

my skin still feels her touch  
my mouth still holds her taste

_"you are one of the most incredible women I have ever known..."_

without even closing my eyes  
her face appears before mine

_"what do you see in my eyes?" "love"_

her eyes gazing into mine  
so full of love and desire

_"all day long, i could smell your hair and feel your skin on mine"_

i remember her all too well

_"you filled something in me no one else ever has... or will"_

she has invaded every part of me now  
and I cannot tell anymore where i end and she begins

_"why are you smiling?" "i've never been this happy..."_

even as I weep in the moonlit darkness  
my soul remembers laughter

_"hold me... hold me tight against the world"_

i claw at myself, trying to erase her touch  
while my body yearns for hers

_"i saw you asleep with your head on my shoulder... and it felt so right"_

i clutch the sheets closer to my body  
painfully aware of the emptiness next to me  
where once she lay in my arms

_"i'm crying because i feel alive"_

burying my face in my pillow  
i whisper her name over the screaming in my mind  
as tears spill down my burning cheeks


End file.
